1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active energy ray-curable composition and an antistatic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, resin materials exhibit excellent electrical insulating properties and are therefore very useful for applications requiring electrical insulating properties such as insulators, but surfaces thereof are easily charged with static electricity, which is thus likely to result in dust adsorption and electrostatic troubles.
To solve such problems, it is known to use various antistatic agents (in particular, cationic antistatic agents).
For example, JP2011-12240A discloses an “antistatic agent including a quaternary cationic (meth)acrylamide-based monomer represented by General Formula (1) (in the formula, R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, R2 and R3 each independently represent an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms and may be same as or different from each other, R4 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms or a benzyl group, A represents an alkylene group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, and X− represents an anion) which is an onium salt including ammonium as a positive ion, and at least one ion selected from alkyl sulfonic acid having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, and trifluoromethane sulfonic acid as a negative ion” ([claim 1]), and also discloses that a photoinitiator to be added when the quaternary cationic (meth)acrylamide-based monomer is photo-cured “may be appropriately selected from common photoinitiators such as an acetophenone-based photoinitiator, a benzoin-based photoinitiator, a benzophenone-based photoinitiator, and a thioxanthone-based photoinitiator” ([0045]).
